


The annual Dalton family meeting

by Evak_trash01



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is an amazing uncle, Blaine's niece loves Kurt, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak_trash01/pseuds/Evak_trash01
Summary: In a universe where Dalton has a tradition where every year the families of their students can come and visit. Set during S2 before Klaine got together (around Christmas time), so basically this is a plot twist way of them getting together!





	The annual Dalton family meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Something to be added so no one is confused-  
> Cooper has a child due to an accident when he was 20. The mother died right after giving birth and Cooper was determined to keep the child.   
> Blaine does call a lot to check up on his niece and often ends up talking about Kurt.  
> Blaine already knows he likes Kurt.

“Hey, Kurt! You excited for the family meet up tomorrow?” Blaine asked as he came into his best friends (and crush) room. “I’m as excited as I can be,” Kurt answered looking up from the Vogue magazine to look at Blaine. They both went to Warblers practice since they’ve been asked like every year to perform for the families. 

 

They had planned out 4 songs to sing. Two with Blaine in the lead, one duet and one song that they decided to have auditions for the very day before. The duet was also yet to be decided since it was around Christmas time they had only decided that it would be exactly that, a Christmas song.

 

“Alright Warblers, we have 3 people that want to audition for the last lead song and for the duet. First up, Jeff.” Wes said direct.

Jeff sang the song Fireflies by Owl City. “Thank you, Jeff. Next up, Nick.” Nick did also go for a top 40 song, like The Warblers usually do, with Magic by B.o.B.

“Kurt. Show us what you got.” Wes said. Unlike Jeff and Nick, Kurt went for an older, yet well-known song with I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles. The performance left most Warblers (included Blaine) in tears. “Thank you, Kurt,” Wes said whilst drying his eyes. “Can the three contenders please wait outside?” The three went outside like they were asked. “I think you got this one in the bag, Kurt,” Jeff said whilst drying his own tears. Nick nodded, doing the same thing. “Thanks, you guys were great,” Kurt told them. 

 

Blaine opened the door. “Come on everyone.” The three contenders looked confused at him as they walked in. “First I would like to say that all three of you were amazing, however as you might have noticed one of you left us all in tears which is really hard to do. So Kurt, congratulations. The solo is yours!” Wes said. Kurt beamed. “Secondly, would you mind singing your audition song tomorrow? It was truly incredible.” David asked. “I’ll gladly sing it again tomorrow!” Kurt answered, before looking over at Blaine with a bright smile that left the latter breathless. “Thirdly, the duet. Warbler Blaine has asked if you and him could sing the song Baby, It’s Cold Outside.” Thad told him. Kurt looked first at the council, then at Blaine for confirmation in which he got with Blaine giving him a slight nod whilst blushing. “Sounds amazing!” Kurt said happily. 

 

“Then the list is set! We start with Misery. Everyone get ready! We have a long afternoon in front of us.” Wes said before everyone got ready for practising the first song.

Just like Wes said, it was a long afternoon. When getting ready to sleep Kurt got a phone call from his dad. “Hey son, how are you?” Burt asked. “Hi dad, I’m great! How are you?” Kurt had never answered so brightly before which made Burt smile. “I’m doing great myself. I just called to check up on the details for tomorrow. It was 11 right?” “Yes, it starts at 11. Speaking of tomorrow, I have a surprise for you during the performance!” Kurt was beaming again. “I can’t wait. I’ll see you tomorrow Kurt. Take care.” “You too, dad, Say hi to Finn and Carole for me.” “I will, bye son.” Burt said. “Bye, dad,” Kurt said before hanging up. This was the only day since the heart attack that he had missed Friday family dinner, but since he would see them the next day he was forgiven. 

 

At the same time in Blaine’s room the lead singer called his brother. “Hey squirt!” Cooper said when he picked. “Hey Coop, just called to check if you and Matty are in town?” Blaine asked. “We are. And she is so happy that she gets to see you again tomorrow.” “Awe! Can you put her on for me?” Blaine asked with a hopeful voice. “Of course. Hey Matty bear, wanna talk to Uncle Blaine?” Blaine heard a slight shuffling noise. “Uncle Blaine!” Said a little girl voice, “Hey princess Matty.” Blaine answered before hearing giggling. 

At 10:30 the next day the families were arriving. Since it was Saturday most people had the possibility to come. Kurt and Blaine were talking with Jeff, Nick, Wes, David and Thad when they heard a little girl scream happily. “UNCLE BLAINE!” Matty came running to her uncle before giving him a big hug. “Hey, princess Matty!” Blaine said before picking her up to give her a proper hug. Matty looked the guys he was talking to. When she saw Kurt she turned to Blaine to whisper something the others didn’t catch. “I think so too. You should tell him, princess. I’m sure he’ll be happy about it.” Blaine told her. Matty looked shyly up at Kurt. “Hey Kurt, Matty here has something to tell you,” Blaine said with a bright smile. “Okay, what is it?” Kurt said with a bright friendly smile over his face, making Matty giggle. “You look like and sound like an angel…” Matty said shyly. Kurt blushed remembering Blaine’s comment just minutes before. “Thank you, so do you!” Kurt responded to her making the 6-year-old blush bright red. Her eyes widened before going back to whisper something to Blaine. The dapper boy got tomato red from what his niece told him before giving her a slight nod. 

“I’m so sorry, squirt. She saw you and just ran off.” Cooper came walking overlooking exhausted. “It’s fine. She is always welcome in my arms after all she is my favourite person.” Blaine said as Matty giggled. “But uncle B, yesterday on the phone you said very clearly that Kurtie was your favourite person!” Matty said as she kept giggling like the little girl she is. Blaine blushed again. Kurt's eyes widened, he couldn’t believe what he had heard. He is Blaine’s favourite person? 

“Okay Matty bear, time to give uncle Blaine a break. We’ll see the boys perform later.” Cooper took Matty from Blaine. As they left The Warblers looked at Blaine before laughing. 

“Squirt?” Nick said whilst laughing. “We have a ten year age gap. He called me that when I was 3 and it stuck.” Blaine said embarrassed. Kurt smiled. “I think it’s adorable.” The latter said, making his best friend feel better.

The Hudson-Hummels arrived not long after. “Hi, little brother!” Finn said walking up to the group of guys. “Hey, Finn! Guys, this is my brother Finn. Finn, this is Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and Thad. And you’ve already met Blaine.” Kurt said introducing them. They greeted each other. 

When the clock was 11:30 The Warblers excused themselves from their families getting ready for their performance. Kurt and Blaine met up. “You ready for a solo and a duet?” Blaine asked Kurt with a smile. “I think so. I’m glad it’s you I’m singing a duet with.” Kurt said smiling back shyly. “I’m too. We’re going to nail this.” They gave each other a hug that lasted longer than needed before going back to warming up. 

Everyone was seated in the auditorium. Finn looked around in awe. “It’s huge!” Burt and Carole nodded in agreement. The principle of Dalton came up on stage. “Hello, families! Welcome to the annual Dalton family meeting where our wonderful students get a chance to show their families around the school we are so proud of.” He started. “We are proud of all of our students, however, one group has been called by the other students… Our pride and joy. So everyone, give a big round of applause for The Dalton Academy Warblers!” The cheering from the other students and the families of the Warblers were ear deafening. 

Blaine came out and kicked it off.  _ “ _ _ Oh yeah!”  _

The Warblers came out right after him starting to harmonize. 

“ _ Ooh” _

_ “Oh yeah” “ooh, ah” _

_ So scared of breaking it _

_ That you won't let it bend _

_ And I wrote two hundred letters _

_ I will never send _

_ Sometimes these cuts are so much _

_ Deeper than they seem _

_ You'd rather cover up _

_ I'd rather let them be _

_ So let me be _

_ And I'll set you free _

_ I am in misery _

_ There ain't nobody _

_ Who can comfort me, oh yeah _

_ Why won't you answer me? _

_ Your silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah _

_ Girl you really got me bad _

_ You really got me bad _

_ Now I'm gonna get you back _

_ I'm gonna get you back _

_ Your salty skin and how _

_ It mixes in with mine(mixes in with mine) _

_ The way it feels to be _

_ Completely intertwined(completely intertwined) _

_ It's not that I didn't care _

_ It's that I didn't know(that I didn't know) _

_ It's not what I didn't feel, _

_ It's what I didn't show _

_ So let me be _

_ And I'll set you free _

_ I am in misery _

_ There ain't nobody _

_ Who can comfort me, oh yeah _

_ Why won't you answer me? _

_ Your silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah _

_ Girl you really got me bad _

_ You really got me bad _

_ Now I'm gonna get you back _

_ I'm gonna get you back _

_ You say your faith is shaken _

_ You may be mistaken _

_ You keep me wide awake and _

_ Waiting for the sun(waiting for the sun) _

_ I'm desperate and confused _

_ So far away from you _

_ I'm getting there _

_ I don't care where I have to go _

_ Why do you do what you do to me, yeah _

_ Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah _

_ Why do you do what you do to me yeah _

_ Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah _

_ I am in misery _

_ There ain't nobody _

_ Who can comfort me, oh yeah _

_ Why won't you answer me? _

_ Your silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah _

_ Girl you really got me bad _

_ You really got me bad _

_ Now I'm gonna get you back _

_ I'm gonna get you back _

_ Girl you really got me bad _

_ You really got me bad _

_ Now I'm gonna get you back _

_ I'm gonna get you back _

 

The applause was loud, but it calmed down after they started harmonizing to a new song. Kurt stepped forward and Burt felt such a pride seeing his son singing a solo. Finn was happy seeing his brother finally getting the spotlight.

_ Yeah, I'll tell you something _

_ I think you'll understand _

_ When I say that something _

_ I wanna hold your hand _

_ I wanna hold your hand _

_ I wanna hold your hand _

_ Oh please, say to me _

_ You'll let me be your man _

_ And please, say to me _

_ You'll let me hold your hand _

_ Now let me hold your hand _

_ I wanna hold your hand _

_ And when I touch you I feel happy _

_ Inside _

_ It's such a feeling that my love _

_ I can't hide _

_ I can't hide _

_ I can't hide _

_ Yeah, you got that something _

_ I think you'll understand _

_ When I feel that something _

_ I wanna hold your hand _

_ I wanna hold your hand _

_ I wanna hold your hand _

_ I wanna hold your hand _

 

Everyone was in tears, giving Kurt a standing ovation. “Hey, Burt,” Finn said during the applause. “Yeah?” Burt answered tears in his eyes. “He sang that song when you were in the hospital after the heart attack.” Burt looked over at Finn in shock, the tears flowing free down his cheek. 

 

The Warblers started with the familiar tune of Baby, It’s Cold Outside. Kurt started to sing  _ “ _ _ I really can't stay.”  _ Blaine stepped up beside him. _ “But, baby, it's cold outside.”  _

_ “I've got to go away. “But, baby, it's cold outside”  _ They were flirting, something Cooper and Finn noticed clearly. 

_ “This evening has been.” “Been hoping that you'd drop in” _

_ “So very nice.” “I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice” _

_ “My mother will start to worry.” “Beautiful, what's your hurry?” _

_ “My father will be pacing the floor.” “Listen to the fireplace roar” _

_ “So really, I'd better scurry.” “Beautiful, please don't hurry” _

_ “But maybe just a half a drink more.” “Put some records on while I pour” _

_ “The neighbors might faint.” “Baby, it's bad out there” _

_ “Say, what's in this drink?” “No cabs to be had out there” _

_ “I wish I knew how.” “Your eyes are like starlight now” _

_ “To break the spell.” “I'll take your hat, your hair looks well.” _

_ “I ought to say no, no, no, sir.” “Mind if I move in closer?” _

_ “At least I'm gonna say that I tried.” “What's the sense in hurting my pride?” _

_ “I really can't stay.” “Baby, don't hold out.” _

_ “Oh, but it's cold outside” _

_ “I simply must go.” “But, baby, it's cold outside.” _

_ “The answer is no.” “but, baby, it's cold outside.” _

_ “This welcome has been.” “How lucky that you dropped in.” _

_ “So nice and warm.” “Look out the window at that storm.” _

_ “My sister will be suspicious.” “Gosh, your lips look delicious.” _

_ “My brother will be there at the door.” “Waves upon a tropical shore.” _

_ “My maiden aunt's mind is vicious.” “Ooh, your lips are delicious.” _

_ “But maybe just a cigarette more.” “Never such a blizzard before.” _

_ “I've gotta get home.” “But, baby, you'd freeze out there.” _

_ “Say, lend me your coat.” “It's up to your knees out there.” _

_ “You've really been grand.” “I thrill when you touch my hand.” _

_ “But don't you see.” “How can you do this thing to me?” _

_ “There's bound to be talk tomorrow.” “Think about a lifelong sorrow.” _

_ “At least there will be plenty implied.” “If you caught pneumonia and died.” _

_ “I really can't stay.” “Get over that hold out.” _

_ “Ooh, baby.” “Oh, but it's cold outside.” _

 

The Warblers got more applause from the audience. The people loved them. 

“We have one final song for you!” Blaine said whilst Kurt went back to the others and smiled brightly. “This is the song we sang when I met my best friend and my favourite person in the whole world. So Kurt, even though you are a part of the performance now, this is for you!” Blaine said looking directly at Kurt by the end of it. Kurt’s smile brightened as they started. 

_ You think I'm pretty without any make-up on _

_ You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong _

_ I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down _

_ Before you met me, I was a wreck _

_ But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life _

_ Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine _

_ Let's go all the way tonight _

_ No regrets, just love _

_ We can dance until we die _

_ You and I, we'll be young forever _

_ You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_ The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_ Let's runaway and don't ever look back _

_ Don't ever look back _

_ My heart stops when you look at me _

_ Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_ This is real, so take a chance _

_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back _

_ We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach _

_ Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets _

_ I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece _

_ I'm complete _

_ Let's go all the way tonight _

_ No regrets, just love _

_ We can dance until we die _

_ You and I, we'll be young forever _

_ You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_ The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_ Let's runaway and don't ever look back _

_ Don't ever look back _

_ My heart stops when you look at me _

_ Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_ This is real, so take a chance _

_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back _

_ I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans _

_ Be your teenage dream tonight _

_ Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans _

_ Be your teenage dream tonight _

_ You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_ The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_ Let's runaway and don't ever look back _

_ Don't ever look back _

_ My heart stops when you look at me _

_ Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_ This is real, so take a chance _

_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back _

_ I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans _

_ Be your teenage dream tonight _

_ Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans _

_ Be your teenage dream tonight _

 

“Thank you so much for coming. We are The Warblers. Our council consists of those three guys. Wes, David and Thad!” The audience clapped for the three seniors. “My name is Blaine, the lead soloist.” He bowed whilst people cheered. “And with me on the duet and the guy that sang the amazing solo that got us all to tears. The wonderful, the amazing, the stunning, Kurt Hummel!” Kurt bowed whilst the cheering boomed loudly, Burt shouting loudly “That’s my son!” 

“Thank you so much, enjoy the rest of your day!” Blaine said before The Warblers went off stage.

“You were amazing, Kurt,” Blaine said adoringly to his crush. “So you were you, Blaine,” Kurt told his crush. They smiled at each other before heading towards the door to meet up with their families again. 

The Andersons and the Hudson-Hummels came up to them. “Boys, you were amazing!” Carole told them. “Yeah, dudes! I kind of filmed the performances if that’s okay. You guys were really great!” Finn said. “That’s completely fine, Finn,” Blaine said with a smile. “You two sound great together,” Cooper said with a smirk that got Blaine to blush. Matty whispered something to her dad before Cooper looked over at Blaine. “Matty wants to talk to you alone.” He smiled clearly showing he knew what it was about. “Alright.” Blaine took Matty from Cooper and headed back into the backstage area. 

“Uncle Blaine?” She asked after he put her down on one of the stools and sat down on the one beside it himself. “Yes, princess?” Blaine answered. “Do you like Kurt? Could he become a future uncle to me?” Matty said with hope shining in her eyes. Blaine smiled sweetly to her. “I do like Kurt. I really do, princess. However, I’m not sure if he likes me too. Therefore I’m not sure if he’ll be your future uncle.” Blaine told her the best way he could. “But he always blushes around you, and smiles to you and dad says you did something called flirting on stage.” Matty rambled. Blaine blushed. “Flirting is when two people hint to liking the other, but Kurt and I were just acting. There is no way that he likes me.” Blaine said as his smile turned sad. “Don’t be sad, uncle Blainey,” Matty said jumping off the stool and gave Blaine’s leg a hug before he bent down and hugged her properly. “You always know how to make me feel better, princess. Thank you.” Matty smiled brightly to him. “Let’s go and talk to Kurtie. He has to like you, you are the world's best uncle!” Blaine chuckled. “Okay, let’s go.” 

 

When Blaine and Matty came back, Cooper had a genuine smile on his face. He leaned over and whispered to his younger brother so only he could hear him. “You really like him, don’t you, Blaine?” Blaine sighed. “Yeah…” Blaine looked over at Kurt that was currently with Matty. “She likes him too and so does I. Blaine, you should go for it! Ask him out!” Cooper said brightly.  “I can’t, Coop. As much as I like him. He was tormented so bad at his old school. He was threatened!” Blaine said, his chest started to feel heavy. “He is so strong for trying to stand up for himself. He didn’t run away as I did, so he deserves someone who is just as brave.” Blaine looked at his brother. “What was he threatened with?” Cooper asked as Blaine looked down at the floor. “One guy kissed him and then after we confronted him together, it was a few days later… He told  Kurt that if he told anyone else he would kill him.” Cooper’s eyes widened. “What?” Blaine nodded. “The guy was expelled, so we thought it finally would be over until they said that the guy could come back just a week or so later. I begged Kurt to switch schools. So he told his dad about Dalton whilst I was over so I could confirm what he said. He transferred the week after his father and stepmother got married.” Blaine told Cooper finally looking back up. “He needs time, a friend and support. Not a boyfriend who is not nearly as brave as him.” Blaine looked at Kurt again. 

“Blainey,  you were beaten up at your old school. Equal to him you were tormented and called names. You helped him get here. You deserve each other.” Cooper told his little brother. Blaine looked at Cooper with doubt. 

At the same time, Matty was talking to Kurt. “Kurt?” She asked. “Yes, Matty?” He smiled to her. “Uh… Do… Do you like uncle Blaine?” Kurt’s eyes widened before he sat down to get on her eye level. “In what way?” He asked. “Rom-Roman-ic-cally.” She stuttered out the word in hope that she got it right. Kurt flushed red. “yes, I do.” Matty squealed and gave Kurt a hug before running off.

“UNCLE BLAINE, UNCLE BLAINE, UNCLE BLAINE!”

“Yes, princess?” He asked picking her up. “Kurt likes you too!” Blaine looked at her in shock. “Really?” The little girl nodded enthusiastically before winking Kurt over. 

Kurt walked over to them with a shy smile on his face. “Hey, Blaine.” He said. “Hey, Kurt,” Blaine responded with a bright smile. “So, can you tell me why your niece asked me if I liked you romantically?” His blue eyes were bright with confidence. Blaine blushed before giving Matty to Cooper. “I’ll tell you somewhere more private.” He said, taking Kurt’s hand and leading him to his room. 

Once they got inside, Blaine closed the door and they sat down on Blaine’s bed. 

“Kurt, I’m bad with romance, which I know that you like. However, I like you. I like you so much. I might even think I’m in love with you. You make me feel like I can be myself, and like I can tell you anything no matter what. You are the only person I feel that about. When you came into my life and stopped me at those stairs, I thought I saw an angel in front of me. When we shook hands, it made me realize that you are an actual human, which surprised me because you don’t just look like an angel. You talk like one, behave like one, yes even when you are sassy, and to me, you are an angel in so many ways. When you sang ‘I Want To Hold Your Hand’, it didn’t just make me cry because of how amazing and emotional you sounded, it was because I didn’t think you could get any more perfect, but you did whilst singing. When I asked if we could sing ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’, it was because I wanted to finally take action over my feelings. So, Kurt… if my niece is right about you liking me back… Will you be my boyfriend?” Blaine finished his speech, looking at Kurt’s shocked face.

“I-I- Yes, of course, Blaine!” Kurt answered before leaning in to kiss Blaine. When Blaine felt Kurt’s lips on his he kissed back. The kiss was shy yet passionate. The broke apart when they heard someone knocking at the door. “Kurt, Blaine? Are you in there?” Finn’s voice came through the door. “Yeah, just give us a minute!” Kurt answered his brother still looking at Blaine. They heard Finn’s footsteps as he left. “Should we tell now, or should we wait?” Kurt asked Blaine quietly. “I kind of want to tell them now if that’s okay. I can’t keep a secret from Matty.” Blaine said honestly. Kurt nodded in agreement. 

They left the room hand-in-hand, seeing that the families were about to leave. They first went over to the Hudson-Hummels, knowing they have a long trip back to Lima. “I see you two finally got your act together.” Burt said as he saw their entwined hands. They both blushed. “Ah, don’t worry. However, Blaine. I’m expecting to see you as well for Friday night dinner.” The two boys looked at Burt in shock. “Of course, sir,” Blaine answered politely. “You are family now, Blaine. No need for sir.” Burt told him. 

After saying bye to the Hudson-Hummels, they went over to the Andersons. “Dad, look!” Matty pointed to her uncle and his boyfriend. Cooper saw what she was pointing at. “It was about time!” He said to the two of them. They blushed again. “Sooo…” Matty started, looking at Kurt. “Can I call you uncle Kurt now?” She asked with proper Anderson puppy dog eyes. Kurt smiled whilst blushing more. “If you want to, then yeah.” He told her. “YAY!!!” She said loudly, before giving Kurt a big hug. He sat down on his knees so she could give him a proper hug, which she did and not long after joined the Anderson brothers on the hugging. “Hey, Kurt,” Cooper said. “Yes?” Kurt answered looking up at Cooper. “Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my story! Leave a comment telling me what you think. - Jettus


End file.
